Before my eyes
by Newton15
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt met, it was love at first sight. Will you be able to overcome everything they said and did? Come follow me and discover this Fic. Klaine Fic-based, but with participation of other characters from Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Fic. I'm from Brazil, but I would like to write in English, I hope not many translation errors. Hope you like it.**  
**I do not own Glee, it would be great if it had, but these characters are not mine.**

It was a Thursday in mid-July in New York. One of the hottest days of summer, but for Thad was more a typical work day, he did not realize how much accumulated report to analyze and many phone calls to make. All this because I was near the closing of the magazine, which should be sent to be printed.

Thad graduated six months ago in Advertising - Marketing from Columbia University. Today with 24 years working in the company of his family to Design Pavarotti. It was a famous brand of clothes and a few years ago created its magazine and website to disseminate global trends and news from Pavarotti. He enjoyed his work and loved his creations for the magazine, parades and some interviews that he had to restructure in a hood for the site.

He knew that his family had much money, but he wanted to show his parents and himself that he could win on his own. As he was a graduate he still did not feel 100% safe in head the department, but knew it would be something that would happen soon then his current boss was Mark Campbell. Campbell was one of the most famous names in this area.

Thad was sitting at his desk when he received a call from his cousin. Seeing Blaine name on caller ID. He sighed uncomfortably before answering the call. "Hi Blaine, how are you? How to walk up there, on the 12th floor ? How long! "

_"I'm fine ... I know that work in the same building, but our schedules never hit, I can't see you and put a chat. I called to find out if you go to the party this weekend? "_

"Ual is already this weekend? How time flies "If this was the wedding anniversary party of their parents and the whole family would be there. More a family reunion in which everyone would be followed, except me.

_"You will? We are all waiting for you and hope you take Elliot, enjoyed talking with him that day we met. I really think you are a cute couple. "_

"Blaine ... in fact, Elliot and I broke up a few days ago" The voice of Thomas failed this time and felt his eyes fill with tears .

_"Really? What a shame! I'm sorry! "Not knowing to act now, Blaine tried to continue the conversation in a natural way. "But even then you go to the party, right? "_

"Of course I will not miss it. Besides, I miss them. "

_"You have already set the time? James and I are going tomorrow night. Would you like to come with us? Can we reschedule our flight, if you prefer. "_

" No, it's okay , I have accumulated a lot of work and probably have to work on Friday night to balance it out " And I certainly do not want to spend more time than necessary , remembering that I do not have a boyfriend beside one of the couples more likely to make PDA I know. " 'll schedule my flight for Saturday morning."

_" Well So know you have a lot of work , but you need to have some fun , I'm meeting with James in a bit at a diner - restaurant I like , it gets around here , you like to come ? It has good food, live music and could talk , do not know if you know it is the Tick Tock . "_

"Yes I know, I always ask when I'm late dinner . However, I will go, I do have a lot of work is for a next time, ok. "

_"Thad if you need to talk to someone, to know that I 'm here!"_

"I know Blaine, do not worry I 'm fine really, just a little upset, but it will pass."

_"Well, then we'll see on Saturday. There. "_

"Until Saturday and send a hug to James in my name."

_"You can leave, take care."_

Thad hung up and tried to get back to work, but could not stop thinking that he would be the only single person at this party. I could not stop thinking about all the reviews of his cousins , uncles and friends.

He enjoyed his cousin. Since parents of Blaine died he went to live at his home in Westerville Ohio.

Always been close to each other, but more that they grew up together they also had their differences. His cousin was also all he was never in the eyes of their parents. For example, Blaine graduated from Harvard Law School, as it was the dream of his father, and even with several calls work he chose to stay and work for Design Pavarotti. Thad knew it was irrational, but could not avoid a twinge of jealousy she felt about her cousin.

Thad knew that his cousin was not the problem this time, but the fact that he could not stop thinking about Elliot, her ex - boyfriend.

Thad and Elliot were together for only four months, but Thad thought it was something special , they even traveled together to meet the parents of Elliot was the first time he met the parents of a boyfriend . And the fact that they broke three days ago was not helping. He tried to focus on a report that would have to look , but could not prevent a few tears to roll his eyes , could not help but think of the times we spent together .

Thad whispered to himself as he felt another tear fall from his eyes with his thumb and dried immediately. "No, I can't do that here, there are many people in this room." He got up from his desk and saw that Mark was talking to another employee and ran for the bathroom. Seeing red eyes in the mirror, threw some water on his face and dried. Breath and returned to his desk.

On the 12th floor of the Design Pavarotti, Blaine was in his office when he finished talking with Thad.

When his parents died he went to live with his uncles in Westerville Ohio. It was very difficult for him, but Thad was always at his side to help him . Of course , not always everything went well , after all they were teenagers , they had their fights from time to time , but always fond of his cousin . The next considered a brother who never had the chance to have.

Blaine was in this company since her internship for college and liked Design Pavarotti. He enjoyed working with the law, but also fond of the fashion company and especially the beautiful models who paraded through the building. He was always first class and when he was in college already had several job offers , so he chose Pavarotti Design and not because he needed , he always wanted to make that clear .

Began to think about the life of his cousin.

"As he indulges in this way, they were only together for a few months. Of course Elliot came from a traditional family and was very attractive, but even so, I can't imagine having such feelings in so little time."

Wes heard mumbling and his friend could not contain himself. "Who are you talking about?"

_Did I say that out loud?_ "What?"

"Who are you talking about? Whoever indulges in a few months? "Wes asked without taking his eyes from his computer monitor.

"Wes will take care of your life and leave me alone, I have work to do . And stop to listen to my conversations! "Blaine said with a smile, but implying that he was serious.

"It is you who are thinking aloud. Of course I'll be curious. Who are you talking about?" Wes was Blaine's friend since high school in Dalton , both attended the same college and since then share the same apartment and Wes was presented to James Blaine .

Since you insist so much, I'm thinking about my cousin, Thad, he was dating a guy for a few months, but they finished and it seems he is not well with the ending . "

"To me it seems to be something normal! If they were together for a while, to say that probably both had feelings for each other, it is normal to be upset with the ending of the relationship. "

"I do not understand, for me love comes with time and socializing with one another. How can he love always so fast? "

"Not everyone is like you, Blaine, have people who indulge in love and others like you , are afraid to deliver. "Wes knew he was entering a delicate subject, but never bothered to talk to your friend he thought.

"That's not true , I 'm not afraid , I just think that in life , people can't be so impulsive , have to think about the consequences of their actions . "

"This is the typical speech of those who have never been in love."

"What are you talking about? I dating James for two years."

At this time, Blaine looked at the photo of James that was on her desk and felt good to see a handsome, elegant and very warm and it was her boyfriend. James has always been a very handsome man, he was blond, tall , with a well defined body and was also very good in bed . Blaine realized he was smiling this time.

Wes liked to tease his friend and knew exactly what he was thinking at the moment and did not hold back and spoke with a smiling voice." Why are you smiling ? "

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Again with this? Really Wes! You have nothing more important to do? Or else to harass? "

"Actually, I like to tease you . But back to the subject, are you sure you ever been in love ? "

"Of course you do! I love my boyfriend, we 've been together for over two years , but I remember it took a while to get used to each other and that love does not come at once , it was built gradually . We have a lot in common, frequented the same places , together attended the same college and we always have the same travel , ... Really , I am very comfortable with my relationship . "

"Comfortable should not be the word being used in this sentence, but ... ". Wes knew his friend was afraid to indulge in relationship after your heart has been broken in high school in Dalton.

Blaine's phone rang this time and realized it was her boyfriend. "Sorry Wes is James." Hi Gorgeous, is already out?

_"Yes, more fifteen minutes and I'll be at Tick Tock, and you?"_

Tick Tock is one of the best eateries - restaurant in New York City and the preferred Blaine.

"I'll need another half hour. Okay? "

_"Sure, I'll wait for you there! In our usual table? "_

"Of course, if it is empty. I'll meet you there. I love you and I miss you. Beautiful bye! "

_"Love you too. See you soon. "_

Blaine hung up and realized he still had two reports to review before meeting with James. "Shit, I need to finish it soon. " He spoke with a tone through distressed.

"What?"

"Downright Wes, just to annoy me is not? I need to remind myself of why I be your friend. "

"Well, to answer your question: Yes it is annoying for you and if you need, I can help you with these reports and at the same time I remember that I am your friend. " Wes was already picking up some papers from the desk of Blaine.

"Are you sure? I have two reports, if each of us can review one can get out in twenty minutes. I have to meet with James. "

"Sure Blaine, what are friends for?"

"I thought, in your case, just to annoy me , but thank you , I'll stay owe you one . By the way, go to Tick Tock, would like to join us? James will love to talk to you about the wedding. "

"In addition to annoy you, I can also help you. And you can be sure I'll collect the debt in the future, I will not forget. As for your invitation, I will not be able to go, I'm meeting with Monica, we have reservations for that Italian restaurant and I still have to go home to change. "

"All right, is for a next time. And how are the preparations for the wedding? Do you want your best man to do anything? "

"No, everything is in order, Monica has cared for almost everything, even I have nothing to do and there's only one month to the big day."

"It is true, the time went so fast, it seems like yesterday that you were engaged."

"Have you ever thought what will you do with the apartment?"

"How so?" Blaine replied without taking his eyes from the report that was analyzing.

"Well , we split the rent , and I'll have to leave in a month . You will find a new roommate? "

"I did not think much about it. Still not sure. I just do not feel comfortable putting an ad on a website and do interviews with strangers to share the same roof. "He grimaced when he finished the sentence and think how all this would be weird.

"Well , I may not be the smartest person in the world , but you will not share the apartment with James ? After all, you have been dating for over two years. It would be no surprise to either of them. "Wes said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Without taking his eyes Blaine did not want the report to look at your friend right now. "I'm not sure about it, do not want to rush things, is a very big step Wes ! It's practically a marriage proposal! "He looked at his friend right no. " I guess I 'm not ready for that."

"Well, just think about it."

"O, I'll think."

Over the next twenty minutes both focused on their work so they could leave.


	2. Chapter 2

In Tick Tock.

"Kurt, you need to finish those tables, soon this place will be packed. Already put your uniform? "Spoke to the manager of the cafeteria .

"I 'll finish Fred , I'm packing the napkins and yes, I put my " wonderful " uniform . " Kurt finished the sentence with a sad sigh, because his uniform was not one of the nicest. It was a yellow T-shirt, navy blue pants and a cap mixing the two colors.

It had been three months since Kurt worked as a waiter at the Tick Tock and sometimes did some deliveries mainly for offices that were near the cafeteria because he needed more money to pay your rent until you get a job in their field of work and did not want to ask money to his father. He needed to stay in New York as an adult of 24 years. Especially now that finished his degree in Fashion - Design at Columbia University.

During college did some internships in some fashion boutiques, but never earned him a lot of money, but the experience was over, I knew it would be important ahead.

For more tiring it was, needed to earn money and Tick Tock, in addition to his salary, the tips were very generous. The Tick Tock was a cafeteria -restaurant frequented mainly by executives who worked nearby were beautiful people and classy. Clear that Kurt did not know them, but that could be noticed by the brand of their clothes, their watches, shoes and of course, when he heard part of their conversation. Not that he wanted to have, but when serve tables always heard part of their conversation, how about: a trip to Europe or Dubai, its investments in a large company, his home in Malibu, the country club attending , among others.

Fred was the manager of the diner, he is a very nice person, but also a perfectionist everything had to be the right way, in all its details. Kurt knew how to work in these terms and Fred also could listen to their employees whenever need be he always helped them. Fred saw the bar fills up, asked Rachel to help Kurt with tables.

Rachel came over to help Kurt.

"Kurt, are not you tired? I can see your dark circles away. I know you tried to cover them with makeup, but I know you for years." Rachel said with a smile on his face and at the same time with a worried tone.

"Of course I'm Rachel, but do not have much choice, I have to work and thank you for helping me with my tables." Kurt answered already arranging the napkins and menus.

Rachel was his roommate and worked as a waitress at the Tick Tock, it was she who appointed him to work there. Also had just graduated but in NYADA. This work, for her, was also temporarily while doing your tests and auditions for Broadway. Have you done some papers to off- Broadway, but it earned him a fixed salary or enough to their monthly bills.

"You're not living Kurt, just see you working all the time, morning, afternoon, evening and even on weekends. If you are not here then you are working on your projects or doing job interviews. How long you do not have a date? "

Kurt did not want to think, but he knew his friend was right. He really was very tired, but would not admit it, especially to Rachel and missed being with someone. It was a year ago that ended her relationship with Ian, which had lasted for nearly two years, was the longest relationship Kurt ever had. Six months after the end with Ian, was on a blind date with Nathan, a friend of Rachel's old boyfriend, but did not quite work, they were together for two weeks.

Doing a quick calculation Kurt realized that six months ago he had a kiss in her mouth, and worse, would soon be a year since he had not had sex. He gave a sad sigh this time. _Of course I want to have sex, but mostly, I want to have a relationship. It makes no sense to sleep with someone just to sleep, I want and need romance. Am I going crazy?_ Kurt got a little lost in his thoughts.

"Kurt, are you listening? Looks like you traveled in your thoughts for a while. "Rachel nodded to his friend and smiled when he finally turned her attention back to her.

"Oh, what did you say?" Kurt blinked a few times when he realized he was actually a little distant in their daydreams.

"I asked how long you do not have one date." Rachel asked as she finished arranging the napkins.

"Well Rachel, since you were the last person who got me a meeting, you should know that is approximately six months." He tried to speak a little lower ashamed of her friend and scared some customers could hear next it.

"Oh my God! Kurt! I do not believe ... six months? "

"Shshshhh. Speak lowest Rachel." He almost covered her mouth with her friend's hand, but restrained himself. " I think even the newsagent across the street could hear you now. "He really could not believe how her friend could be so intense sometimes.

"Excuse me, is that I thought you then Nathan had other encounters, but you did not want to talk. Hell, six months? ". She paused for a moment and furrowed his brow. "Kurt, you still love Ian?"

Kurt took a deep breath now he does not want to think about Ian and how difficult it was the end of this dating. " No Rachel , I love Ian and I 'm perfectly fine , I'm 100 % focused on my work and just to remind you , keep chasing the dream to start working on my career , I do not have much time left ."

"Of course I remember, but you could do both at the same time, work and dating. Or you think you do not realize the time you spend watching your movies Romanesque and your favorite musical?" Rachel blinked and gestured with his hand for Kurt to realize that she knew what she was talking about.

"Rachel, please, let's changes the subject and to finish these tables. Actually, I finish these tables, and you can meet one client who just entered. "

"Wow, Kurt, he's gorgeous! No! I have another idea, I end tables and you'll serve you. "She started to push his friend to the direction of the new client.

"Rachel I know what you're thinking, but no way it will happen and it is your session, not mine."

"How do you know what I 'm thinking? And Kurt he is blond, tall, beautiful and everything can happen! "With a smile on her face she winked at his friend.

"Just so you know, first, I do not know if he is gay, second, I do not know if it is accompanied and third, he would never look at me."

"You know that these assumptions are not true. We have seen it with your boyfriend and Kurt, have you looked in the mirror? You are one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen." She did not understand how his friend was not considered a handsome man.

"It may be, but with this uniform?" He pointed to his chest and looked. "These customers are of high class and Rach are great executives, they never would look at a waiter like me, unless it was for a fun quick thing I want to get away." Spoke seriously. "And then, it would be very strange flirting on my desktop and as you said he has a boyfriend."

"It's probably that you're right." She had to agree with Kurt about it, she had heard some stories about another waitress and a customer that did not end well for her. "Even so, go to the table and meet later we will return to this subject."

He tried to pretend not to remember the subject. "What about?"

"Duh. Your love life. Of course we'll take care of it."

Kurt made a worried face when he saw flashing and with a smirk. He was relieved when the customer looked waving at him. "The client just called me, I must go."

Kurt took a deep breath and continued to serve at the table.

It took fifteen minutes and James came to the cafeteria. Saw the usual table was empty and turned to her. It was not surprising, were still half past five and the only place starts to fill up around seven o'clock. This was the idea: take a time in a nice place, before having too much noise to be able to talk to Blaine. This conversation was necessary

Sam looked around and saw two waiters, waved his hand and caught the attention of the boy who was already heading to serve you.

"Good night, I'll be your waiter for tonight, can I help you?" The waiter spoke in a voice almost singing. Kurt this time was already handing the menu of Tick Tock.

"For now, just one beer and one water. I'm waiting for my boyfriend and when he'll get the order. "James took another look at the menu to make sure and handed the waiter.

Kurt took the order and looked at the client. "Ok, anything else?"

"No, thank you." James pulled out his phone to see if Blaine had power, but soon saw that there.

Seeing the waiter was away, James can't help noticing how attractive he was. _Had seen him a few times, but he is really beautiful. Her eyes were sky blue? Or green? And your body? Even in a uniform does not have to stop looking._ _I know I have a boyfriend who I love very much, but you can't help noticing how this waiter is cute. If not with Blaine, would surely have fun with it, I can think of many ways to do_. James knew I was blushing now.

Looked once more on your phone and the waiter was already back now with their drinks and served them gracefully, which James can't help but notice. Just stopped looking at the waiter when saw Blaine sitting in the front seat.

Blaine sat up a little breathless. He had to run a bit, because I knew that if there was late and knew that her boyfriend did not like delays.

"Hi, how was your day? You came a long time? "

"No gain no kiss? Four days ago that we do not see. "James pouted. He sometimes could not believe how Blaine was distracted for details.

"Excuse me." Blaine rolled his eyes, leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

James smiled against Blaine's lips. "That's much better. Oh, and to answer your question, my day was very productive, but also very tiring. I was all morning stuck in a meeting that seemed endless, but fortunately we can solve the case. And your day how was it?" He took a sip of his beer that no time was forgotten on the table.

"It was good too, I saw some reports and made some phone calls to some relatives. Speaking about it, you know Thad? My cousin."

"Yes, I know who your cousin Thad. What about him? "

"Elliot and he finished."

"What a shame! They were a couple so beautiful. It is very sad?" James said with sincerity, because I knew how much Thad was sensitive in their relationships and remembered how much he suffered from the breakup with her last boyfriend.

"I do not know for sure, we talk quickly, but I noticed the tone of his voice that he was a little upset." Blaine shrugged." I did not delve on this issue, Thad know how it is. "

"He really is a very sweet and seemed to be very passionate." James paused for a moment and considered that Thad would not go to the party of their parents." He's going to the party this weekend? "

" Knowing my cousin the way I know , I know he always falls in love too easily , I think he was in love with all the men he had an affair . And yes, he said he would go to the party. "

James drank some more of his beer. "You talk as if it were something bad. Thankfully he was in love with all the men he had an affair!" For him it was obvious that all relationships should be this way. Although he has had some entertainment in the past, but this is not the case now.

Who is he trying to fool? He really thinks I do not know their random guys from the past? "I do not express myself properly." Blaine furrowed his brow and continued. "I'm saying that even if it was a week, he was already in love with the guy, that's not right." He gestured with his hands to get to your point. "People sometimes have to have some control of their feelings, not to get hurt so easily. What often happens with Thad."

James stared plows his boyfriend. "So this is what you do? Do to take control of your feelings? "

Blaine noticed an accusatory tone in the voice of James and knew where all this talk would stop. Already begun to feel the headache would this conversation. "Well, if this review will turn against me, I better get a drink. Do you want to ask for anything more? Maybe something for eat?" He motioned to the waiter who, in the moment, was serving another table.

James now is staring at his beer. "No, I 'm fine, maybe later."

After some time Kurt approached the table. "Certainly, what can I help you?"

"I'll have a dark beer and house salad with white cheese."

Kurt took the order and looked back. "Ok, anything else?"

Blaine thought for a moment and looked at James who has not commented. "Not only is it for now."

James raised his eyes and saw the waiter away and looked at her boyfriend. "Why do you treat waiters like this?"

Blaine gave a questioning look. "In what way?"

"I mean, not only the waiters, all the people you never serves you to thank. Not the first time I realize that. "

"As well, it's their job. I do not have to thank them every time they do what they are paid to do. To me, you're looking for an excuse to have a discussion. "Blaine's voice came out a little rough this time. He loved her boyfriend, but sometimes they had an argument after another and usually, for him, were for trivial reasons and he had had enough discussions with James.

"Okay Blaine, I will not argue with you about it. At least not tonight. We have more important things to talk about. "

Blaine was already afraid to ask. "Thank you, and what would it matter so much?" His voice was cautious to finish the sentence.

At this moment the waiter (Kurt) returned with orders and was serving them and before he left he heard the customer dark man. "Thank you. " Blaine said and immediately looked to James to see if he was satisfied with his behavior. He saw her boyfriend nod and a slight smile on his lips.

"You're welcome. Do you want anything else?" The waiter said.

"No, that's it for now. Thank you." The dark man said. The waiter left the table and Blaine began to enjoy their beer, but not lost her smile in the corner of the lips of James.

"You see, it was not so hard!"

"Ok, all right, all right. Now I am more concerned with the important issue you have to tell me. What is it? Did something happen? "He was starting to worry.

Without further ado, James took a deep breath and took another sip of his beer. "I'll cut to the chase."

"You're scaring me James. I'm getting worried. "

"There's no reason to worry, just want talk to you about Wes."

_This was something new, since when James has something to do with your roommate?_ "What about Wes? I'm not following you."

"It's simple." He drawled. "Wes is getting married in a month, right?"

"Yes, you are correct. We were invited." Now Blaine began to understand the interest. He narrowed his eyes and nodded for him to continue asking.

"Yeah. Then, you will be living alone and I thought perhaps we could live together. "James's voice came shyly at the end of this sentence, but remained with a smile on his face , afraid of the answer that Blaine will give it.

Blaine looked at him and realized he flushed the finish. How James can be so adorable? After a while he understood that her boyfriend wanted to say and what are the complications of all this, his heart began to race. _What should I do now?_ He took another sip of his beer trying to gain time to think about what he should say. "James, listen to me..."

Right now the smile of the face of James was gone. "I'm sure I will not like to hear what you have to say." He looked once more to the table.

"James please listen me. I love you and want you to be sure about it. "Blaine sees a tear running down James's face and feels very guilty for making this gorgeous man cry because of him.

He waved his hand to Blaine stopped. "No Blaine." Dried over a tear was running down his face and continued. "As sad as it may sound, I think, I mean, I'm sure you do not love me , I do not know if one day you have loved me . "

Blaine widened his eyes. He did not believe her boyfriend would think that. "How can you say that? Of course I love you! If I not love you, so why I would be with you? "

"Blaine, we met a long time, we are friends and I have to admit, the sex is great, but if you love me like I love you, we would already be living together a long time ago. You're used to having me on your side and you think you love me why I never loved anyone the truth. "

"This is bullshit. How do you think you know about my feelings? And how could we live together before, always had Wes and I could never let you live alone, he could not pay the rent. "That was half true since Wes and he always were able to live alone, but always liked each other's company.

"Exactly, and Wes had now? He will marry and will no longer be a problem. "

Blaine stopped to think for a moment. How could he argue with that logic, it made perfect sense. _Did I not love James? Did I already loved James? This is not possible. Of course I love him I just think it's too early to get married_. "James, let me finish talking, ok? I love you. This is true. I just think we are not ready for this step. It is a very important decision and can't be taken just because Wes is getting married or not. "This is not a lie.

"And when Blaine would be prepared? Oh my God! We've been together two years ago. I do not know if you've noticed , but I want to get married , I have a family and want to know if my boyfriend " Blaine pointed to " love me to the point of wanting me to his side. Will we have to complete six years to start thinking about this step?" James's voice was a little higher and some customers looked directly at her desk.

Blaine glanced around the cafeteria, saw that it was nearly full and tried to calm him. "James, please, keep your voice down. I do not want to be the attraction of this place." Blaine said through clenched teeth and held James' hand at the moment.

"I do not mind Blaine, I want you to be honest with me, after all, I am also your friend. Do you love me? "

"I 'm speaking Greek, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you, FUCK." Now it was time for Blaine to raise his voice and at the same time, he slammed his beer bottle on the table, which made even more noise.

Even with soft music in the background of the bar, customers and waiters were looking at your table now.

Down the hall, next to the kitchen, Rachel pulls the arm of Kurt to talk to you in confidence. "Rachel, what are you doing? I bring these requests to the kitchen. "

"Kurt, this is not possible! You did not see the attraction being the table that served you a few minutes ago? The table that beautiful man we talked earlier. "

Immediately he looks at the table and said she realizes what is happening. "Is he crying?"

"Are they finished?" Her voice was more cheerful than it should.

Kurt noticed a happy tone in Rachel's voice this time. "I can't believe you're still thinking about it, Rachel Berry!" He narrowed his eyes at her friend. "And what is worse, you are happy with the suffering of those two? I can't believe it. As if there was any chance of us know and we stick together. "

"No Kurt, I 'm not happy, you do not understand me, ok. I was just surprised by our conversation earlier and as agreed with the fact that they may be ending a relationship. That's all." She spoke seriously to his friend.

Kurt understood what his friend meant and realized that he was also surprised, but also can't help noticing how the two men in front of him seemed so sad. "I hope everything goes right for them. I know how a breakup can be sad. I remember today as it was with Ian, I remember really hurt. "

She remembered how his friend was miserable for several months and had several days that he did not even leave her room. "I know Kurt, but it's time to look forward and think about your future."

Kurt felt a gentle grip on her arm and then saw Rachel get away and meet another table. Before going to the kitchen he let himself look again at the table of those two men. Had seen them several times here actually saw the dark man with curly hair more often than the blonde but the blonde was always much more friendly and always left you good tips . But now , looking at the two , both seemed equally sad , he could no longer think of who was friendly or not . Too bad there's nothing you can do. He noticed the nod from another client and went to answer it.

After ten minutes, James was still crying and Blaine was trying to calm him. "James, please do not cry. Let's get out of here? Let's talk in my house, or in your home? Please talk to me. "

James took a deep breath, finished taking his beer and drank some water. "I'm better now. Ask the bill. I go to the toilet and I'll be back. Then we can go. "He spoke with a dry voice and stood up.

"All right" Blaine sees her boyfriend moving away and take a look around to find the waiter. He meets and makes a nod to the hand for your account. The waiter makes a nod showing that understood and will provide it.

When Kurt returned with the bill, the dark man was still alone at the table, but still looked very sad and thoughtful. He wanted to do something to help him, but could not do anything without intruding on the client's life and without it appear that he saw all the discussion from afar. Everything seems so mechanical.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Kurt's voice came out softer than you can, because he wanted to try to help this couple, even though he did not know.

"No." Was all dark man said.

Kurt pulled away and left him alone.

Blaine was alone and deep in thought. He really wanted to understand what he was feeling. At this time he saw James approaching.

"Shall we go?" Said hers boyfriend. His face was still a little red with tears, but he was still very beautiful, Blaine could not help but notice.

"Where are you going?"

"Come to my house, we will be quiet there."

Ok, let's go. "Blaine stood up and followed James to the door. Hi gave the signal for a taxi. Both entered and James gave guidelines for the driver to reach your home.


End file.
